the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 January 2019
23:51-30 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 23:52-47 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 23:53-38 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 23:54-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:54-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:55-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:55-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:56-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:56-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:57-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:57-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:57-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:58-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:58-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:58-56 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 23:58-56 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 23:59-26 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 23:59-34 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:02-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:02-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:05-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:05-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:09-20 Later, dinenr. 00:09-39 Dinenr 00:10-10 ~ SmilingBrave has joined the chat ~ 00:10-21 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:10-29 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:10-41 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:10-46 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:10-55 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:11-21 such silence 00:11-36 Welcome, SmilingBrave. 00:11-49 hello korra 00:13-56 how is life going for everyone? 00:14-44 ill brb 00:17-26 south the reason they have to same ip adderess is because they both use the schoold laptops 00:17-30 Welcome, SmilingBrave. 00:18-46 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:18-48 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:19-34 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:19-35 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:20-36 those damn school laptops caught me in that IP block again 00:20-44 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:20-53 Good 00:21-04 Seems there was a troll in your area 00:23-48 ~ YBN orlando has joined the chat ~ 00:24-07 hello 00:24-35 is anyone there? 00:24-51 knock knock let the YBN orlando in 00:24-58 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 00:25-02 Hey! o/ 00:25-05 hi kitty 00:25-34 hey o/ 00:26-05 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 00:26-11 (ninja2) 00:26-22 ninja style 00:27-03 well the chat is definitely dead 00:28-50 Sure. 00:29-07 We need to build a wall 00:29-18 um no we dont 00:29-19 A Mexican is currently mowing my lawn 00:29-36 can u not i have mexican friends 00:29-55 Dude ok I will fire him 00:29-55 but he is doing a good job 00:30-16 i meant can u not say we need o build a wall 00:30-16 Wouldn't it be racist if I fire him because some dude online has Mexican friends? 00:30-20 Just what is the problem with Hartington sugesstin' a wall? 00:30-28 It is simply his view. 00:30-47 True, Ferry 00:31-00 All views are accepted. Tolerance isn't "Don't say your view around me!". 00:31-09 i dont see why a wall that cost billions is necessary thats all 00:31-15 Wall is needed 00:31-20 And who is gonna pay for it....?! 00:31-25 Mexico 00:31-27 Me... Congress, lmfao 00:31-34 we will pay 00:31-40 its called taxes 00:31-55 We will Make America Great Again 00:32-19 You pay taxes anyway 00:32-19 Would you refuse to pay taxes if the wall is being builing 00:32-30 built* 00:33-00 no but there is better way to spend our tax dollars 00:33-03 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:33-14 like feeding the hungary 00:33-25 >hungary 00:33-33 Why do we need to feed another country 00:33-35 but im done with this subject imma wait for a new topic 00:33-52 auto correct i meant hugry 00:34-05 *hungry 00:34-06 (hug) 00:34-15 Gold 00:34-31 brb imma make some dinner 00:34-36 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:35-23 back 00:38-05 dang i missed alot 00:38-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:38-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:39-52 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:39-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:40-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:42-08 ~ YBN orlando has left the chat ~ 00:42-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:42-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:43-21 GTG. 00:43-36 Sure. 00:44-29 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:45-25 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:45-38 o/ 00:45-50 Welcome. 00:51-31 ~ Max-champ has left the chat ~ 00:51-31 welcome 00:52-03 I'm really annoyed by the recent Council additions. 00:52-34 oh there are add-ons? 00:52-45 Harrypotterexpert101 does not even hold any rights on large or medium sized wikis and has no major contributions. 00:52-45 Literally just sat in CCC kissing up to the mods and administrators. 00:52-47 And Google. 00:52-54 I shouldn't even have to explain why I'm pissed about that. 00:53-03 I swear Staff is high today. 00:56-50 anyone on 00:57-07 im on 00:57-47 Hmph! 00:57-51 User:Anonminati 00:58-05 So you can apply to be Council right? 00:58-12 Ye. 00:58-23 And if Harrypotterexpert101 and Google can join, 00:58-28 I think literally anyone can join. 00:58-35 :( 00:58-57 Yet they rejected certain users that I thought would be more likely to get it. 00:59-03 Like who? 00:59-15 Also, Syde saved FANDOMBot, as he was the only one that noticed it was disabled and Staff fixed the issue after his notice. 00:59-34 Why was it disabled? 00:59-38 User:Applemasterexpert will become the next council member 00:59-42 Mhm. 00:59-46 Which will be shit. 00:59-50 And by accident, Ig, Q. 00:59-59 They were like "Erhm" when he mentioned it, lol. 01:00-01 Seems Harrypotterexpert101 has rights on three wikis 01:00-05 13:59:15 TheKorraFanatic: Also, Syde saved FANDOMBot, as he was the only one that noticed it was disabled and Staff fixed the issue after his notice. 01:00-05 True. 01:00-13 Small ones, Qst. 01:10-00 Your not even a admin or mod, and i get triggerd when people mini mod 01:15-03 http://prntscr.com/m55qew 01:15-08 (blobcatangry) 01:15-34 Sad. 01:15-37 ~ Annabeth and Percy has joined the chat ~ 01:15-44 ~ Annabeth and Percy has left the chat ~ 01:15-48 Welcome, Annabeth and Percy. 01:15-59 Sure. 01:16-17 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 01:16-24 Hi, lol. 01:16-26 \o 01:16-35 \o 01:16-43 Also, they got rid of Raylan too? 01:16-50 Yep. 01:18-36 Hmph. 01:18-52 Hmph. 01:19-03 Hmph. 01:20-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:20-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:22-05 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/move?page=User%3A343_TheGuiltyProphet Huh. 01:23-40 hmph 01:23-45 Hmph. 01:23-54 Why is their name in bold light blue though 01:24-04 Because they're a GDM. 01:24-07 oh 01:24-11 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 01:24-19 Welcome, TheRogue12. 01:24-30 Who are you supposed to be 01:24-41 ur mum 01:24-47 I have a mother? 01:25-07 =P 01:26-26 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 01:36-44 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 01:40-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:40-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:41-05 Welcome, Dippy. 01:41-07 Hi. 01:45-49 Hey Jack! o/ 01:47-37 Hey, Syde! o/ 01:48-18 Really I believe we should be welcoming Syde BOT 01:48-28 Welcome, Syde BOT. 01:49-11 Good, good 01:53-54 ~ SmilingBrave has left the chat ~ 01:55-34 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:55-35 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:55-37 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:55-38 UnhappyCoward eh? :P 01:57-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:57-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:57-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:59-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:59-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:59-29 Hehe. 01:59-34 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:59-36 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:02-46 \o 02:02-54 \o 02:02-57 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:20-13 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:20-14 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:20-19 AR review is in a day 02:21-11 Good, good. 02:22-52 AR review will be epic 02:23-15 Sure it will. 02:25-50 tkf gonna go like "link Please vote." when there is 6 repliez after 10 dayz 02:33-25 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 02:33-55 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 02:34-04 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 02:34-11 Welcome, Kittynator. 02:39-31 night tdl o/ 02:39-53 Night. 02:40-00 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:40-16 We're free of pesky TG. 02:43-34 Yay. 02:45-01 Yeh. 02:45-20 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:45-27 o/ 02:45-44 Hmph. 02:45-46 Welcome, Qstlijku. 02:46-36 Users keep getting kidnapped. :( 02:47-20 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:47-27 The last few days of T.D.L. 02:47-31 Soon we will disable chat. 02:47-40 I suppose we will see a highly policed staff hours soon. 02:47-47 I expect several banz and chaos..... 02:48-07 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:48-07 Hmph. 02:48-07 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:48-14 I hope it's sabotaged..... 02:48-20 That would be amazin....... 02:48-20 Someone must ping me in SC, because Discord being funky. 02:48-23 Go on, hurry. 02:48-34 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:48-35 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:48-37 Done. 02:48-39 :P 02:48-51 Thanks. 02:49-03 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:49-04 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:49-35 SC? 02:50-03 Staff chat 02:51-06 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:51-46 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:51-49 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:52-05 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:52-06 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:53-08 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:53-09 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:53-13 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:53-21 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 02:53-23 \o 02:53-51 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 02:53-55 \o 02:54-13 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:00-20 Weird how Daryurian comes in around this time occasionally, but never says anything. 03:04-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:04-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:13-48 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 03:14-49 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:15-01 Hmph. 03:15-06 They never used to did they? 03:16-41 !test 03:16-41 !pass 03:16-45 \o 03:17-15 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:20-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:20-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:21-26 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 03:21-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:21-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:22-55 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 03:24-39 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 03:24-58 !party 03:24-58 You say a party? C'mon, let's party! (dance) 03:25-02 So this is how it ends eh 03:25-12 BertH gone, demoted. 03:25-21 Hmph. 03:25-26 Big BH was needed. 03:25-39 TheKorraFanatic will NEVER be GDM 03:25-43 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 03:25-43 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 03:25-51 Sure. 03:26-19 TKF the GDM was a good late 2017 meme, Staff probably forgot about that by now. (therp) 03:26-28 What meme? 03:26-35 Staff forgot abot mine well before urs prolly....... 03:26-39 They said he was GDM material, 03:26-44 He is. 03:26-45 But that was Prop that was bforgotten. 03:26-57 Said me too was fit, but this was forgotten too..... 03:27-05 At the beginning, and kind of still is, he actually like Discussions compared to most others. 03:27-12 Sure he doez 03:27-57 With Bert gone, I assume Mira will handle the GDM project now? 03:28-10 https://thefutureofeuropes.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:515688 Gold. 03:28-29 Probably. 03:28-32 And lol. 03:28-36 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 03:29-12 Welcome, C.Syde65. 03:29-12 Didn't even notice you were gone. 03:29-40 Wait, when did I leave? 03:30-26 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:30-46 ~ CutieGPie has joined the chat ~ 03:30-56 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:30-58 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:31-41 Welcome. 03:34-26 Hey Cutie and Bobby! o/ 03:36-53 hell yeh 03:39-08 ~ CutieGPie has left the chat ~ 03:41-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:42-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:42-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:42-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:43-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:43-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:43-54 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:44-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:44-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:47-56 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 03:48-02 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 03:52-12 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 03:52-26 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 03:53-03 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 03:54-06 Hello dead chat 03:55-11 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 03:55-21 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 03:55-39 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 03:55-51 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 03:57-11 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 03:57-31 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 03:57-44 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 04:00-54 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 04:01-06 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 04:01-59 Welcom- 04:02-02 Hmph. 04:06-03 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 04:06-09 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 04:07-32 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 04:15-04 Dead chat, lol. 04:15-17 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:23-12 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 04:27-42 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 04:27-50 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 04:28-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:28-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:34-13 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 04:34-55 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 04:37-19 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 04:37-26 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 04:38-22 ~ Little Miss Bunny has joined the chat ~ 04:39-44 Bunny! o/ 04:39-59 hi 04:40-09 why is this place dead 04:40-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:40-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:40-20 o/ 04:46-32 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 04:59-32 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 05:00-46 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 05:00-46 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 05:00-47 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 05:03-11 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 05:03-13 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 05:08-56 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 05:09-07 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 05:09-15 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 05:09-15 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 05:09-44 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 05:09-45 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 05:11-25 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 05:11-25 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 05:11-25 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 05:11-25 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 05:11-25 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 05:11-55 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 05:29-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:29-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:32-11 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 05:33-41 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 05:39-42 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 05:41-19 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 05:46-22 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 05:53-40 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 05:53-52 The chat is clearly having a good sleep 05:54-26 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 05:57-34 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:57-49 Sure. 05:57-56 The decline fall of the TDL Empire. 05:58-04 It is no 10, and ARs shall begin, I sup'se. 05:58-51 Hmph. 05:59-00 Regular decline in activity, happens every few weeks. 05:59-26 This..... this is diff 05:59-31 Not really. 06:07-46 Good night. 06:09-46 Sure. 06:10-43 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 06:12-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 06:17-39 ~ Little Miss Bunny has left the chat ~ 06:48-43 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 06:48-54 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 07:09-20 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 07:09-27 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 07:12-42 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 07:12-53 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 07:39-25 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 07:39-28 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 08:06-13 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 08:06-15 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 08:21-15 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 08:21-58 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 08:22-03 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 08:22-23 Hey C.Syde65 08:22-45 Things just got a little furrier! :P 08:23-52 How are you today? 08:25-33 Faine. U? 08:25-41 Good thank you 08:26-11 How is Syde BOT C.Syde? :P 08:27-01 Fine, I guess. 08:27-22 He can't have emotions :P 08:32-04 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 08:32-12 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 08:33-36 Syde he should be on discord :P 08:40-37 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 08:52-24 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 08:54-28 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 08:54-37 Hey Rouge 08:57-35 Syde why do you keep kidnapping people? 09:00-21 I don't. 09:01-13 :P 09:01-23 Just joking 09:02-11 You know that right 09:32-48 Yeah. 10:45-00 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 10:45-27 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 10:48-34 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 10:49-48 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 11:02-40 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 11:03-02 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 13:06-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:06-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:08-45 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 13:24-25 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 13:26-36 Welcome, Daryurian18. 13:26-54 Hello Korra aka the only other person online as everyone else is asleep 13:27-36 Sure. 13:28-22 At least on this chat 13:28-31 How many wikians are from North America I wonder 13:31-13 A lot, probably. 13:31-37 Probably like the majority of wikians 13:32-01 ^ 13:34-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:34-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:39-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:39-56 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 13:49-02 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 13:49-38 Hmph 13:49-51 Welcome, Spongeyvstheloudhouse. 13:49-55 Head into the polls. 13:50-27 huh? 13:50-34 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 13:50-39 o/ 13:50-47 Welcome, Qstlijku. 13:51-16 So when were the last admin reviews? 13:51-18 October? 13:51-18 omg 13:51-21 omg 13:51-26 I think so, Q. 13:51-37 So that was when we changed them from 3 to 6 months? 13:51-49 Yeh, 13:51-51 . 13:52-10 I went to the school toilet at school and I came in to wash my hands and there was a girl who was closing the windows and I did NOT do anything to her and she pointed the middle finger at me and said "fuck u" 13:52-28 Sure. 13:53-06 TDL admin reviews are probs all support 13:55-36 Hmph. 13:55-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:56-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:57-05 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 13:59-01 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 13:59-01 Never mind 13:59-01 Hmph! 13:59-06 Seems the last admin reviews were in August 13:59-32 Hmph. 14:00-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:00-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:02-30 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 14:06-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:07-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:19-32 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 14:19-44 TKF bans soo slow 14:22-47 Sure I do. 14:25-27 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 14:25-42 Sad 14:25-57 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 14:25-57 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 14:26-27 Welcome, Jamesb1. 14:27-08 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 14:30-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:30-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:32-28 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 14:32-39 Herro 14:33-02 Welcome. 14:33-08 Head into the polls, Spongey and Jb1. 14:33-17 Will vote remove on you 14:33-18 hmph 14:33-29 Do it omg 14:33-40 Later 14:33-41 omg i will 14:33-48 Link me it, TKF 14:33-59 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3287928419647651320/r/3287928419647652924 14:34-32 Check it, TKF 14:35-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:35-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:35-14 Sure. 14:35-14 Now edit to an actual vote! 14:35-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:36-00 This is an actual vote, TKF 14:36-37 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 14:36-54 Check NOW, TKF 14:36-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:37-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:37-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:37-48 Poor, poor FL99. 14:38-33 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 14:38-40 o/ 14:38-44 Welcome, Qstlijku. 14:39-17 Your GF supported him, TKF 14:39-26 TG ain't support. 14:39-40 AH headed in and did the classic "Support for all." 14:39-45 Sure. 14:40-25 Next AR: Remove CS65 14:40-50 Sure we are. 14:41-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:47-06 ok I made the proposal 14:47-29 Sure. 14:48-10 Stop sayin' Sure to everything, TKF 14:48-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:48-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:48-56 http://prntscr.com/m5ew07 14:48-58 Hmph. 14:49-14 Ever since the log was deleted, it's always said that for me 14:49-56 Hm. 14:52-09 (therp) 14:53-06 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 14:53-14 ~ Demon General Lucifer has joined the chat ~ 14:53-24 I was dared to do this 14:53-27 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has joined the chat ~ 14:53-30 Idk how it runs. 14:53-30 Welcome, Demon General Lucifer. 14:53-34 oh jeez 14:53-36 Welcome, Hidashi Koujihara. 14:53-40 here we go 14:53-40 hi 14:53-42 fuck fuck fuck fuck 14:53-42 14:53-42 ( I was dared so ye) 14:54-29 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 14:54-29 he was dared to say fuck ten times 14:54-33 in TDL 14:54-35 oh ten? 14:54-36 Can you guys keep your ToD games out of here though? Thanks. 14:54-37 yeah 14:54-40 ^ 14:54-42 @Korra 14:54-48 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has left the chat ~ 14:54-50 No point in coming to disrupt other chats for "dares". 14:54-58 kk 14:55-00 sorry 14:55-04 It's fine. 14:55-34 omg 14:55-35 ~ Demon General Lucifer has left the chat ~ 14:58-32 burhs 14:58-33 *bruhs 14:59-05 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 14:59-06 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 14:59-09 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 14:59-40 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 14:59-40 Soon, CCC will be reopened. (blobcatangery) 14:59-41 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 14:59-43 Welcome, Jamesb1. 15:00-56 Ugh whys it so hard to make a reddit account 15:02-24 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 15:03-09 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 15:03-12 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 15:03-43 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 15:03-44 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 15:08-26 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 15:16-12 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 15:16-13 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 15:21-07 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 15:29-16 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 15:30-20 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 15:30-21 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 15:32-45 Test 15:32-46 Welcome, CandyCanMissy. 15:34-05 Pass. 15:34-14 Thanks, Q! 15:34-17 RIP, Lady Furude. 15:34-21 Ty just blocked her on CC. 15:34-47 Check DM. 15:36-40 I like how CCR freaked out over her vandalism. 15:36-52 Pinging local administrators + VSTF over local minor user page vandalism. (rofl) 15:39-13 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 15:39-15 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 15:39-30 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 15:39-36 Seems Rotary Dial Girl is her alt 15:39-41 And was on CC when chat was disabled 15:40-05 (therp) 15:40-10 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 15:41-03 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1591435 15:43-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:44-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:46-11 Hmph. 15:55-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:55-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:55-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:55-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:05-52 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 16:05-52 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 16:09-24 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 16:09-40 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 16:11-55 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 16:11-57 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 16:12-33 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 16:12-35 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 16:13-07 o/ 16:13-51 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 16:14-54 (hi) Kora! 16:15-14 Wow. What a list. 16:15-28 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 16:15-29 Hey. o/ 16:15-29 And mhm. 16:15-30 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 16:15-53 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 16:16-17 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 16:16-43 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 16:17-09 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 16:17-39 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 16:17-48 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 16:22-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:22-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:22-42 How're you Korra? 16:23-34 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 16:23-58 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 16:24-17 sad 16:24-22 I'm fine, you? 16:24-22 Welcome, Octopus Wizard. 16:25-27 I am okay. 16:26-00 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 16:35-31 ~ M67PattonZippo has joined the chat ~ 16:35-37 Hey everybody 16:35-40 What's up? 16:35-49 Welcome, M67PattonZippo. 16:35-51 Not much, you? 16:37-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:37-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:38-07 Yeah, not much. 16:39-20 Same, just getting coffee 16:39-46 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 16:39-47 I don't want to go over to the RP chat. I did that once, and it was a howling pit of insanity 16:39-52 XD 16:40-52 It always is. 16:41-18 Wonderful :| 16:41-49 ^ 16:41-52 I try to avoid it now. 16:45-56 Rip, Lady Furude. Globally blocked now. 16:46-02 Ouch! 16:46-19 Although tbh, she was being a colossal jerk lately 16:46-27 ^ 16:46-40 On one hand, I worry about someone like that, but on the other, I'm too annoyed by them to care much 16:48-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:48-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:49-18 ~ M67PattonZippo has left the chat ~ 16:49-20 Mhm. 16:51-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:51-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:57-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:57-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:00-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:00-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:03-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:03-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:08-45 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 17:10-32 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 17:10-43 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 17:10-51 hey (robin) 17:11-28 o/ 17:11-31 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 17:11-31 Welcome, Qstlijku. 17:11-44 Chat has been slow all week. 17:13-24 true 17:16-09 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 17:17-50 \o 17:18-32 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 17:18-41 \o 17:23-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:24-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:24-06 hey YWABLJG (robin) 17:24-38 Wb. 17:28-18 !commands 17:28-18 All defined commands are: !test, !party, !rules, !rp, !mos, !help 17:28-22 Okay, that finally works. 17:31-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:33-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:36-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:36-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:39-29 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 17:40-32 has anyone watched The Masked Singer? 17:40-40 Never heard of it. 17:42-27 I think I have, but haven't watched it. 17:42-38 The Masked Singer is a singing competition but with celebrities (like athletes, singers and actors) being masked and the judges and audience has to guess who they are under the mask. The one who gets eliminated has to unmask. 17:43-24 Is there are voice modulator, or do they sound the same: 17:43-27 *? 17:43-33 idk 17:44-30 I think the monster on The Masked Singer is T-Pain. 17:45-19 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 17:45-53 hey lowercase q (robin) 17:48-11 !commands 17:48-12 All defined commands are: !test, !party, !rules, !rp, !mos, !help 17:48-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:48-30 All defined commands are: !test, !party, !rules, !rp, !mos, !help 17:48-58 For some reason the message isn't wrapping around like it should 17:49-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:51-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:51-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:51-33 !help 17:51-34 If you have questions about the bot or its coding, please contact either Qstlijku or TheKorraFanatic. For a list of commands, please use !commands. 17:51-37 Sure. 17:51-42 Fuck is with this font. 17:52-26 Can you repeat that message as FanaticBot? 17:52-56 If you have questions about the bot or its coding, please contact either Qstlijku or TheKorraFanatic. For a list of commands, please use !commands. 17:52-59 y 17:53-03 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 17:53-06 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 17:53-07 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 17:53-32 ~ QstlijkuBot has joined the chat ~ 17:53-36 Test 17:53-38 !test 17:53-38 !pass 17:53-39 !pass 17:53-44 !commands 17:53-44 All defined commands are: !test, !party, !rules, !rp, !mos, !help 17:53-45 All defined commands are: !test, !party, !rules, !rp, !mos, !help 17:53-57 !help 17:53-58 If you have questions about the bot or its coding, please contact either Qstlijku or TheKorraFanatic. For a list of commands, please use !commands. 17:53-58 If you have questions about the bot or its coding, please contact either Qstlijku or TheKorraFanatic. For a list of commands, please use !commands. 17:55-17 MediaWiki:Wikia.css 17:55-24 No, that was done manually as Q asked for it to repeat itself. 17:55-26 Ah. 17:55-33 ~ QstlijkuBot has left the chat ~ 17:55-52 Seems the font isn't properly displaying any messages that are more than one line 17:57-02 Sad. 17:57-04 Hmph. 17:57-46 Which one controls text in chat? 17:57-50 Sean M gon' too. 17:57-50 17:58-11 Yeah. 17:58-22 Probably the only I'm not exactly sad about. 17:59-03 ^ 18:02-12 ~ QstlijkuBot has joined the chat ~ 18:02-13 !test 18:02-13 !pass 18:02-15 !pass 18:02-18 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 18:02-21 !help 18:02-22 If you have questions about the bot or its coding, please contact either Qstlijku or TheKorraFanatic. For a list of commands, please use !commands. 18:02-22 If you have questions about the bot or its coding, please contact either Qstlijku or TheKorraFanatic. For a list of commands, please use !commands. 18:02-42 ~ QstlijkuBot has joined the chat ~ 18:02-54 FanaticBot is slow compared to QstlijkuBot. 18:02-55 What do you see? 18:03-07 On my account I see http://prntscr.com/m5hsi0 18:03-26 http://prntscr.com/m5hsmv 18:03-29 On the bot I see http://prntscr.com/m5hso6 18:03-49 What do you see on FanaticBot's tab? 18:03-51 ~ QstlijkuBot has joined the chat ~ 18:04-01 ~ QstlijkuBot has joined the chat ~ 18:04-07 http://prntscr.com/m5hsym 18:04-24 ~ QstlijkuBot has left the chat ~ 18:04-35 ~ QstlijkuBot has joined the chat ~ 18:04-43 !help 18:04-44 If you have questions about the bot or its coding, please contact either Qstlijku or TheKorraFanatic. For a list of commands, please use !commands. 18:04-44 If you have questions about the bot or its coding, please contact either Qstlijku or TheKorraFanatic. For a list of commands, please use !commands. 18:05-01 ~ QstlijkuBot has left the chat ~ 18:05-37 ~ QstlijkuBot has joined the chat ~ 18:05-41 !test 18:05-41 !pass 18:05-42 !pass 18:05-51 I guess it's nothing to do with the browser 18:05-58 Korra what browser are you using> 18:05-59 *? 18:06-04 Chrome. 18:06-09 FanaticBot is running on Firefox though. 18:06-10 Just tried it with chrome, same thing 18:06-12 Ohh 18:06-27 ~ QstlijkuBot has left the chat ~ 18:07-17 ~ QstlijkuBot has joined the chat ~ 18:07-22 !test 18:07-22 !pass 18:07-23 ~ QstlijkuBot has left the chat ~ 18:07-23 !pass 18:07-26 Same thing on Firefox too 18:08-21 Well I'm heading out now 18:08-22 \o 18:08-29 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 18:08-39 \o 18:11-30 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 18:11-43 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 18:12-40 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 18:12-43 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 18:21-53 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 18:22-14 Howdy 18:22-24 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 18:22-25 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 18:22-34 Welcome, Jamesb1. 18:22-47 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 18:22-53 hey James (robin) 18:23-28 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 18:23-36 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 18:23-37 I may be on chat less from now on 18:24-13 Cause boss found out what I was doing and asked me to do it in my own time 18:24-14 Work? 18:24-16 Ah. 18:24-49 Chats messing up for some reason 18:24-56 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 18:24-59 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 18:25-17 Lag 18:25-38 Good, good. 18:25-50 No not good 18:26-11 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 18:27-39 Gtg 18:27-44 Farewell. 18:28-05 Au revoir 18:28-14 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 18:30-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:30-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:30-58 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 18:34-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:34-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:40-24 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 18:40-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:41-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:44-27 Just the bot and I, yeh. 18:46-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:46-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:54-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:54-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:58-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:58-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:00-27 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 19:07-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:07-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:14-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:16-16 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 19:20-54 ~ TwardaNeworld has joined the chat ~ 19:21-03 Hello 19:21-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:21-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:22-27 ~ TwardaNeworld has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 19:22-28 ~ TwardaNeworld has left the chat ~ 19:29-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:01-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:01-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:02-16 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 20:02-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:03-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:06-45 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 20:06-46 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 20:09-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:09-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:11-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:14-29 Hey we could make a religion out of this 20:18-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:18-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:19-27 boom 20:19-36 voted in AR brubs 20:21-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:21-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:23-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:24-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:24-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:25-08 Good, good. 20:25-08 Change is coming. 20:25-12 Soon, CCC will reopen. 20:25-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:28-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:29-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:32-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:33-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:37-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:38-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:41-54 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 20:41-54 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 20:42-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:42-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:49-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:02-52 Can you guys head into CCC for Office Hours? 21:02-55 Syde or Hart? 21:04-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:04-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:05-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:05-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:13-17 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has joined the chat ~ 21:15-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:16-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:17-50 What? 21:18-08 Welcome, Sarca. ^^ 21:18-28 You've been doorspamming excessively Korra. 21:18-36 Okay? 21:18-37 Thanks. ^-^ 21:19-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:19-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:19-41 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 21:19-42 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 21:20-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:20-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:23-52 Hmph, let's have a discussion. 21:29-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:29-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:31-58 Reply. ; - ; 21:32-05 ; - ; 21:32-20 ; - ; 21:32-39 Seems Big Modding on Big Mod action is happening 21:32-46 What? 21:33-15 "Korra u r spamming" ---C.S 21:33-21 Doorspamming* damn 21:33-42 Damn this autocorrect 21:34-28 Sure. 21:37-11 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has left the chat ~ 21:37-15 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has joined the chat ~ 21:40-33 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 21:40-58 Seems TKF wants an Rp. 21:41-06 Welcome, Chase McFly. 21:41-18 Hello, Chase. (wave) 21:41-35 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 21:41-36 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 21:41-38 WTP, reply asap. :) 21:41-47 Oh god pings. 21:42-03 Let it be known FL99 was almost a goner. 21:42-12 But recent votes have changed it. (blobcatangery) 21:42-21 ;( 21:42-38 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 21:42-46 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 21:42-46 Hey Chase! o/ 21:42-58 Hiya Sim Man. 21:43-26 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 21:43-27 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 21:47-08 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 21:47-44 They preformed surgery on a grape 21:47-56 Hmph. 21:48-14 Tellme, do graps have skeletons. 21:48-16 Welcome, Octopus Wizard. 21:48-20 perhaps, chase 21:48-35 Not the stems, obvi. 21:52-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:52-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:54-23 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 21:54-25 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 21:55-09 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 21:55-10 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 21:59-20 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 22:00-23 alright this is epic 22:02-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:02-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:04-56 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:05-27 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:05-48 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:05-50 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:05-51 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:05-55 Welcome, Spongeyvstheloudhouse. 22:05-55 hmph 22:06-05 middle finger to tkf 22:06-33 Hello, Spongey! (wave) 22:06-41 Welcome, Sarca the bi 22:06-53 ST. 22:06-53 *STB 22:06-54 ; - ; 22:07-02 Whyyy? 22:07-06 Even Spongey knew of it somehow. 22:07-10 I didn't tell. ; - ; 22:07-16 I'm not bi! 22:07-18 ; - ; 22:07-19 How could you love so many bi girls, TKF 22:07-29 Bi girls are hot. 22:07-33 I mean, huh. 22:07-49 messanger probs finds two boys dating hot 22:08-03 K. 22:08-23 Wondaful 22:08-29 Bi girls are quite hot, indeed. 22:08-36 wtf 22:08-41 Hmph, CMF, hmph. 22:09-07 Hmph, TKF, hmph. 22:09-11 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:09-12 We're not gonna have this conversation. 22:09-12 Nope, we're not. 22:09-14 :) 22:09-18 Sad. :0 22:09-30 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:09-34 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:09-36 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:09-38 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 22:09-44 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 22:09-53 TKF, 22:09-57 Furry! o/ 22:09-59 I will be FL99's replacement 22:10-04 Whenever Syde is here 22:10-07 Welcome, Daryurian18. 22:10-09 Sydebot is here 22:10-13 Suspicious and hello 22:10-46 TKF, kick Syde BOT 22:10-54 No. 22:11-53 middle finger to syde 22:13-37 Lol 22:13-39 Poor Syde 22:14-34 Kpop got people divorced: ANNOUNCEMENT 22:15-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:15-29 (Middle finger) 22:16-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:16-08 >Furry! o/ 22:16-08 omg syde do no call heem tat 22:16-19 lol 22:16-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:16-38 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:16-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:16-43 hmph 22:17-20 Hey, TG. < 3 22:17-38 The last message on CCC I think was :P 22:17-38 Hii < 3 22:17-47 Nope, you just left chat. 22:17-47 Hii. < 3 22:17-50 lol 22:18-03 The mods are still secretly on chat 22:18-03 Why aren't u replying on Discord omg 22:18-34 I wanted to say 22:18-38 Lets make lots of noise 22:18-47 Ah shit. 22:18-50 Mass-kicked. 22:18-52 Yep 22:18-54 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 22:19-01 That's why I left early 22:19-01 Took too long looking at the chatban log! 22:19-03 Fuck! 22:19-06 Welcome, Kittynator. 22:19-11 That was hilarious. 22:19-22 They could have asked us to leave, you know. 22:19-28 I would have left. 22:19-32 I left cause my chat froze 22:19-36 Are you offended over a bot kick 22:19-42 No. 22:19-47 Just not my preference. 22:20-01 And then kick the people that didn't leave within a certain amount of time. 22:20-13 omg lets remove syde in the AR 22:20-14 Syde Wait a bit, then check ccc ban log and randomly check a banned user to see if their ban sticks 22:21-09 Welcome Kitty 22:22-17 Syde they had to 22:22-20 Mass kick you 22:22-59 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 22:23-12 There is no point in keeping you in a chat that is going to be disabled 22:23-19 Hey (robin) 22:23-24 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 22:23-38 Hi dude from the Not trashy state of Ohio xD 22:24-00 Lol 22:24-20 Korra would you say Louisiana is Trashy? 22:24-20 4 22:24-32 https://imgflip.com/i/2qugco 22:24-59 I mean Louisiana is the home of New Orleans 22:25-05 And I got nothing else to list 22:25-06 Sorry 22:25-32 I honestly ran out of things to list 22:25-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:25-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:26-18 I think of Bayous and duck hunters 22:26-22 Hmph. 22:26-23 When I think of Louisiana 22:27-01 Man I sound insulting 22:27-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:27-30 Falco you know Ohio is home to the Paul bros 22:27-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:27-43 Yes 22:27-50 Omg that is so embarrasing 22:27-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:28-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:28-16 They're why I call my homestate trashy 22:28-27 They represent Ohio 22:28-32 Wherever they go 22:28-37 Sadly 22:28-43 You know, America is home to the Paul bros. 22:28-48 Not in the best way either 22:28-52 Makes America trashy. 22:28-52 (blobcatangery) 22:29-05 Hell, this makes Earth trashy too. 22:29-09 America is the home of many well known bad role models lol 22:29-17 True 22:29-20 TKF seems to be mocking Reddit Users 22:29-22 Hmph 22:29-33 Better than us being the home of Oscar Pretorious 22:29-39 I mean Pretoria btw 22:30-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:30-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:30-12 A wonderful city if you don't focus on the northern part 22:30-13 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has left the chat ~ 22:30-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:30-41 ohh cmon korra its just a prank bro https://tribktla.files.wordpress.com/2017/07/jake-paul.jpeg?quality=85&strip=all&strip=all 22:30-59 Oh god 22:31-00 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has joined the chat ~ 22:31-12 Werent they the dudes 22:31-16 Seems my point was missed to ibbigeveryone. 22:31-19 Who lit a matress on fire 22:31-23 And threw it in a pool 22:31-23 Probably 22:31-35 If you did that in South Africa 22:31-38 fuckens 22:31-42 You would get a fine 22:31-44 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:32-06 jumping on the truck 22:32-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:33-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:33-05 https://assets.popbuzz.com/2017/34/jake-paul-lighting-his-mattress-on-fire--1503658833.png 22:33-07 Wtf 22:33-11 That is not cool 22:33-17 That is borderline criminal behaviour 22:34-12 who would win https://i.ytimg.com/vi/YxxAleUUzaM/maxresdefault.jpg 22:34-43 There are so many amazing people in America 22:34-52 it's a shame idiots like that ruin the perception of it 22:35-10 There are idiots everywhere though. 22:35-34 Indeed 22:35-54 Korra you speak like a duckhunter? 22:35-56 :P 22:35-56 \ 22:35-58 Like TG, for example. 22:36-01 -_- 22:36-13 Oh sorry if that was rude 22:36-20 Wasn't rude, lol. 22:36-31 My father is not a fan of that type of accent 22:36-38 It drives him up the wall whenever he hears it lol 22:36-43 Rip. 22:36-45 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has left the chat ~ 22:36-47 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has joined the chat ~ 22:36-55 Lol 22:37-08 Don't worry korra 22:37-13 Just imitate falcos accent 22:37-16 And you will be fine 22:37-17 xD 22:37-52 Ah 22:37-58 Isn't ohio the birthplace of the newscaster accent 22:37-58 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 22:38-06 Welcome, Octopus Wizard. 22:38-15 Or the general American accent 22:38-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:38-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:39-51 SC. 22:40-14 ~ Max-champ has joined the chat ~ 22:40-21 Welcome, Max-champ. 22:40-31 Hey Max (robin) 22:40-34 I will miss the ccc 22:40-37 yo 22:40-43 Oh wait it's coming on next wekk 22:40-46 Nevermind 22:41-09 Still don't understand why they are doing this but whatever 22:41-20 Seriously, they disable the chat, but do not check its coding 22:41-38 It's wankia what you expect 22:41-46 (Wankia is the Sims wiki nickname for them btw) 22:41-46 Please don't. 22:41-52 Oh sorry 22:42-06 I apologize 22:42-20 Max! o/ 22:42-32 Max is a new user 22:42-42 Nope he's not 22:42-54 He's been on this wiki for a while 22:43-39 Beast boy looks cooler in JL 22:43-45 Than he does in Teen Titans 22:44-46 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 22:44-47 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 22:44-58 Is he your fav character Falco? 22:45-40 Nope 22:45-45 Robin is 22:45-52 Scary fact none of this would have happened 22:45-55 If it wasn't for Superman 22:46-49 True 22:46-57 very spook 22:47-49 He is essentially a immigrant 22:48-17 Pretty cool in my opinion as that's what all americans except for natives originally were 22:48-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:48-29 True 22:48-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:48-47 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:48-54 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 22:49-35 We've got to do something about this. This cannot be. Someone must have hypnotised Q. Q never votes in AR. 22:49-36 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:50-02 middle finger to syde 22:50-08 Meme, Syde aka Antiloud? 22:50-27 WOULD YOU SHUSH 22:50-36 Rude 22:50-52 Perhaps Antisyde is memeing as well. 22:51-24 I'm considered to be Antiloud #2. 22:51-31 Falco did you know that Supermans greatest weakness is his confidence and his self esteem 22:51-44 Yes 22:51-57 Sad isn't it he could be much more powerful 22:52-01 But he limits himself 22:52-28 True 22:52-33 omg Sarca leave me along 22:52-35 superman greatest weaknes is goku 22:53-34 Who he obliterated 22:53-37 (thonk) 22:53-55 Quick reminder that AR is currently happening: https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3287928419647651320 22:54-05 Twice 22:55-17 TG copy pasted what TKF said 22:55-19 hmph 22:55-45 goku would woop superman 22:56-00 and ather wise broly will 22:56-21 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 22:56-28 It's fine. I'm sure Akumi would have made changes to her post if she had reasons to. 22:56-40 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 22:56-41 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 22:56-48 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 22:57-21 tbh falco could just demote themselves and AR would be over 22:57-51 Damn. 22:58-10 Do it, FL99 22:58-15 There's still a chance that he may pass. I'm not convinced that he will, but there's still a chance. 22:58-29 i mean does he want to pass 22:58-33 no, no he doesn;t 22:58-49 I haven't 100% decided yet. 22:58-50 ur mum, OW 22:58-52 ROASTED 22:59-41 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 23:00-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:00-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:01-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:01-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:01-29 fell free to join 23:02-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:02-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:04-59 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 23:05-04 Hames! o/ 23:05-33 I missed the short reopening of CCC 23:05-39 O/ 23:05-56 Hey James (robin) 23:06-14 Just on for a lil bit 23:06-22 Yo James. 23:06-22 Sad 23:06-36 Then I should get some sleep 23:06-45 O/ 23:06-53 ~ M67PattonZippo has joined the chat ~ 23:06-59 Hey everybody 23:07-01 What's up? 23:07-06 O/ 23:07-16 Hi James 23:07-28 Welcome, M67PattonZippo. 23:07-33 Hi Korra 23:07-38 Zippo the Hippo! o/ 23:07-44 O hai Syde 23:08-01 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 23:08-02 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 23:08-36 Zippo the hippo is such a nice name 23:08-49 Meh. I've heard of worse 23:08-58 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 23:09-00 Zip Zip zeroo 23:09-03 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 23:09-04 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 23:09-05 [[]]O/ 23:09-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:09-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:09-17 O/ 23:09-24 Sorry if I don't feel much like joking lately. My dad is being a dick 23:09-31 Why 23:09-36 I dunno 23:09-45 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 23:09-50 My mom clogged the toilet about half an hour ago, and he's been super grumpy ever since 23:09-59 Oh 23:10-11 Oh, and somebody left a really rude message on Yatalu's wall on CC 23:10-19 Ooh 23:10-37 I thought that word wasn't allowed here? 23:10-46 What word? 23:10-48 It? 23:10-55 The d-word. 23:10-56 It's allowed, Chase. 23:10-59 Seems lady Furude commented on my blog 23:10-59 Dick is allowed when not used sexually 23:11-03 The moderators would say something if it wasn't. 23:11-07 Oh, sorry 23:11-07 eww 23:11-11 @James: Yeah, I saw 23:11-13 :| 23:11-17 What's her problem? 23:11-19 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 23:11-38 That's just her thing 23:11-40 Oof, TDL is legit the exact same as RP wiki. 23:11-49 How 23:11-51 We have no rules. :) 23:11-56 @Chase: It's not that bad 23:12-02 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:12-07 Hey Rick and Akumi! o/ 23:12-08 We can just say whatever we want. :) 23:12-11 ayo 23:12-12 Hi 23:12-13 TG o/ 23:12-17 We do have rules, you can find them here. Make sure to check the part about mini-modding. ;) 23:12-22 Hey, TG. < 3 23:12-22 Sadly, 23:12-27 Hi korra < 3 23:12-29 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 23:12-31 I am being sarcastic, you centrist. 23:12-32 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:12-33 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 23:12-34 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 23:12-37 RP chat will ruin u cmf 23:12-51 Centrist? 23:12-56 TDL already ruined me, SVTLH. 23:13-00 hmph 23:13-00 Sad 23:13-01 Korra is a centrist. 23:13-10 A no good big baddie centrist. ;) 23:13-13 What is a centrist 23:13-18 okay so im renaming gabe alchem gabe andrews in adl but keeping Wellington's name the same except its mcfarlanbd/b 23:13-24 Just Dance wiki ruined me. 23:13-25 Look it up. 23:13-44 I don't wanna ;-; 23:13-45 Someone Kissed My Sister 23:13-47 Wait, Korra is a Sepratist? 23:14-18 Spongey has a sister? 23:14-24 korra is count dooku yes 23:14-27 omg 23:15-19 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 23:15-21 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 23:15-45 I assume Spongey's sister is Loud? :p 23:16-02 soo funney 23:16-06 Lol 23:16-10 Heh 23:16-11 I don't have a sister 23:16-22 Sad 23:16-33 what happened to endercat omg 23:16-36 yes and no 23:16-57 I have brothers only 23:17-06 For siblings 23:17-10 I have one sister 23:17-11 I have no siblings 23:17-30 And 2 feet 23:18-24 We all have two feet 23:18-33 1:18 23:18-33 Cocopuff2018 23:18-33 omg miralamb is a hot fandom staff 23:18-38 Unless you're Lt Dan 23:18-42 Sure 23:18-43 @Spongey: Nice... 23:18-44 XD 23:19-30 Ah so Koa has a crush on Mira. 23:19-37 I don't know if someone can be born with one foot, but my cousin was born with clubfoot. 23:19-57 Clubfoot? 23:19-59 korra has a crush on anybody that is female 23:20-05 Correct, MC 23:20-06 Nope 23:20-07 Not really. 23:20-17 Not all 23:20-18 Just a lot 23:20-25 Not Loud I'm sure. 23:20-46 I wanted to say not spongey but I was worried that may be insulting 23:20-53 and tey must be under 16 23:21-05 TKF cannot love me as I am 15, JB1 23:21-06 Hmm 23:21-12 Sad 23:21-13 he will believe me 23:21-14 Pretty sure TG is too. 23:21-29 Who does spongey love 23:21-31 korra stops for no one thats why he loves korea becaus there is alot legal 23:21-39 no one, JB1 23:21-42 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 23:21-44 Sad 23:21-45 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 23:21-48 omg loud may be lesben 23:21-50 Getting borderline inappropriate, Max. 23:21-56 I suggest finding a better topic. 23:21-58 My dating age range is 24-29 23:22-13 my dating range is 18 -25 23:22-32 I'm gonna go on a date with dreamland 23:22-39 I'll date anyone who wants to date me unless they're like 25 or more. :p 23:22-57 what if tey are 12 fly 23:23-04 Good night all 23:23-07 fbi open up 23:23-10 fbi we have to talk fly 23:23-21 Yeah, probably not 12 or under. 23:23-22 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 23:23-27 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 23:23-31 Heh 23:23-34 13 is pretty young to dont let the fbi catch you XD 23:23-40 I'm 16. 23:23-46 Alright, move on to a better topic. 23:23-50 Yeah 23:23-59 Like sleep 23:24-09 (Sleep) 23:24-15 Sleep is good 23:24-17 No sleep is bad 23:24-33 Sleep will soon commence 23:24-53 Not for me 23:25-05 Good night all you wikians 23:25-16 Good night. 23:25-38 Night night, James Bond. 23:25-39 Buenas noches 23:26-08 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 23:26-12 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 23:26-23 fly your 16 wow i tought older 23:26-24 XD 23:26-55 o/ 23:27-09 Oh wb Syde. 23:27-16 You ddin't leave, just were quiet. 23:27-26 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 23:27-31 True 23:29-41 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 23:30-45 ~ M67PattonZippo has left the chat ~ 23:33-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:33-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:34-41 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 23:34-50 Remove all except me. 23:35-28 Smart. 23:35-38 Remove all except me and TDL. 23:35-44 *TG 23:35-59 Keep all except Jorra. 23:36-05 sure omg 23:36-07 I'm sorry but we must demote you. 23:36-23 Remove TKF and Falco. 23:36-30 South has been our leader foreva. 23:36-32 TKF is needed. 23:36-34 Remove TKF only. 23:36-40 Keep falco. 23:36-41 Keep South forever. 23:36-46 Remember when TKF went to study that one time and yall went wild 23:36-48 He is needed 23:36-48 South, Q, and Syde'll be the Big 3. 23:37-00 SF and TKF are TDL's eternal leaders. 23:37-05 Nope. 23:37-05 Lmao, that was wild, TG. 23:37-07 So South is Stalin, Q is Roosevelt and Syde is Churchill. 23:37-20 south will betray korra 23:37-29 One day TKF will get this thing called a life. 23:37-40 fly one day XD 23:37-42 mabey 23:37-46 Already have one, CMF. 23:37-47 wen he is 80 23:37-56 I don't know about that. I'm a year older but I don't have one. 23:38-02 Yet you spend so much time typing away in this virtual chat room. 23:38-21 Chase says this, but comes to this chat daily. (thonk) 23:38-37 I spend way less time here than Korra, however. 23:38-49 Just because I spend my time differently from yours doesn't mean I don't have a life. 23:38-54 Popular kids... 23:39-08 Hm? 23:39-34 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:39-34 wow soory councilor 23:39-41 Chase, no. 23:39-47 We must get Savannah away from Warren, however. 23:39-48 Typical TKF ruined 23:40-04 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 23:40-06 Why? What despicable actions did he commit? 23:40-14 Welcome, South Ferry. 23:40-32 She probably really wnats to leave after he gave her a place to sleep and a nice meal. 23:40-59 But why? It's a place to sleep and you get fed. Sounds pretty nice to me. 23:41-06 Hm. 23:41-16 Well, she still cannot be there forever. 23:41-27 Perhaps we'll leave her there until Episode 7. 23:41-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:41-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:42-07 I suppose that opens up a posisbility for me to reply as Warren now. 23:42-13 Wait, what? 23:42-24 *has memory loss and is now slightly stupid* 23:42-58 Sad 23:43-07 We can't just leave all of the characters there until the next episode. Otherwise we're stuck. 23:43-09 More Warren-Savannah talk could fill up the episode, as well as RS and MD get to the la and meet SA, and MD gets exposition, whie Atticus and Marshall wander through Silivia. 23:43-37 Wait a minute, hold on. 23:43-44 Didn't all the replies die? 23:44-08 We now end with RS meeting MD, Chris is currently out of the picture. 23:44-25 AA and MR just reahced Silivia. 23:44-44 Savannah hasn't left Warren's yet. 23:45-15 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has left the chat ~ 23:45-26 yo south tell me wen wil lyou betray korra 23:49-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:49-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:51-02 I assume SF saw AR? 23:51-11 AR? 23:51-20 Atticus Rooke? 23:51-27 Admin review 23:51-40 Hey, did anyone add Dippy's total to the vote? 23:51-51 Syde or Jack? Did one of you do it? 23:52-03 If so, please upvote the vote so we can keep track of counted votes. 23:52-07 omg shoot i forgot jack 23:52-35 Close the AR now as 13 votes is all we will get. 23:52-39 13 replies so far, hmph. 23:52-47 SF said we wouldn't get more than six yesterday. 23:52-49 plese dont spam 23:52-56 Well 13 gon be the end of it. 23:53-09 hey wat @Loud 23:53-17 SF, i will vote remove on u 23:53-22 (clap) 23:53-30 Wait no... 23:53-31 :p 23:53-37 I added Jck's total. 23:53-52 Ah, when you add totals, pls upvote the vote. :P 23:53-52 It keeps track of counted votes. 23:53-57 koa is on gosh 23:54-08 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 23:54-21 howdy 23:54-23 Welcome, Alex.sapre. 23:54-29 Hiya Alex. Category:Wikia Chat logs